


Summoning Umbridge

by PK102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK102/pseuds/PK102
Summary: We all know Naruto specializes in summoning toads. All sorts of toads, apparently. Even ones that resemble toads.





	

Naruto stood, facing off against some non-important evil villain on Team 7’s latest mission. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai were already busy with their own opponents, so it looked like Naruto would have to take care of it himself. As he observed his enemy, he figured it would be best to just get it over quickly with a summoning, and maybe even take care of the other enemies as well. Without pausing to think any further about it and ponder whether or not his decision was really wise, he cut the palm of his hand, wove the correct hand seals, and then slapped his hand down on the ground while shouting out _“Kuchiyose no Jutsu!”_

There was a large poof of smoke that temporarily obscured everyone’s vision before slowly dissipating. Team 7’s opponents waited with abated breath as the outline of Naruto’s summoning became more pronounced. But as he looked at it, Naruto began to think it looked a little different, more…humanoid than the other toads he’d summoned. And much smaller, considering how much chakra he’d poured into that summoning. He had expected a toad like Gamabunta or something.

Now the smoke was really thinning out, and everyone could clearly see that it was in fact not a toad, but another person. Kakashi looked between Naruto and the summon, wondering how he could have screwed up something so simple. Not too long later, the smoke was completely gone, and Kakashi began to wonder whether he really screwed it up or not. The woman – because he didn’t even want to imagine that _thing_ could possibly be male – looked like a short, pudgy toad in a putrid-pink-shaded knit dress, with stubby humanoid arms and legs.

While they were all staring at Naruto’s toad, she had been staring at them in return, or more like ogling. Her eyes were as wide as could be and her mouth hung open – perfect for catching flies with. Her face was also beginning to turn a bright red, probably in anger, and she reached into one of her pockets, causing all of the shinobi to tense, only to pull out a short and stubby stick that matched her quite well. She brandished it at them all while shouting nonsense none of them could understand.

Completely ignoring her and his opponent temporarily, Kakashi walked over to Naruto for a bit of clarification. “Naruto,” he began, “what the hell is that?” Naruto looked at his sensei with a rather startled expression on his face. 

“I honestly have no idea,” he replied.

“Well then, get rid of it,” Kakashi ordered, for everyone’s sake. He felt like he would throw up if he looked at that pink color anymore. However, more frantic shouting from the toad-lady drew their attention to her. Apparently one of the enemy shinobi had tried to attack her, thinking it to be an enemy – which technically it was, – and she had reacted instinctively, shouting gibberish while pointing her stick at the person and emitting a green light that struck him in his chest, where he immediately collapsed dead. The enemy’s comrades took one look at their fallen partner, and then one more at the toad, before taking off in a fright down the road, leaving the Konoha shinobi to stare in wonder.

“Okay, what in the world just happened!” Sakura demanded, storming over to Naruto and Kakashi, Sai making his way over as well.

“I summoned a toad to take care of everything,” Naruto said proudly, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow in response.

“While I do have to agree that it did solve our problems, I don’t think it would be wise to leave her here any longer,” Kakashi said. “If you would, Naruto, send her back.” Naruto nodded and walked over to the woman, who immediately went on the defense, stopping just a few feet in front of her. He used the still-flowing blood from his previous summoning attempt to do a version of reverse summoning. He formed the hand seals in order backwards, and then once again slammed his hand down on the ground. There was another poof of smoke, and when it cleared, the toad-woman had disappeared.

“Whew!” Naruto exclaimed. “That was one ugly toad. I hope I never summon her again.” The rest of the team couldn’t help but agree.

# . . .

Dolores Jane Umbridge poofed suddenly back into the Minister’s office, where she had been talking with him over what to do about that Potter boy. Thankfully the Minister had not moved on in her disappearance, but he certainly had a startled expression on his face. “Umm, Dolores, is everything alright? You vanished there for a minute; I was beginning to get worried,” he said hesitantly.

Umbridge finally looked at the Minister, her face pale and her eyes bugging out again. Then, after making a few incoherent noises, she promptly passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also published before on fanfiction.net under the same username, so if you've seen it there don't worry, I'm the same author.


End file.
